


Can't keep my hands to myself

by Yknotnymph



Series: Three isn't a crowd [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/pseuds/Yknotnymph
Summary: Maya Bishop spends some quality time with Vicley.Explicit and mature.





	Can't keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> Boundaries are crossed. Because y knot? It's a PWP threesome between Vic, Maya, and Ripley. If it's not your bag, feel free to skip. I'm new to this so here goes.

Sometime mid season 2 . . .

Maya wanted to blame the boobs. Specifically Vic's boobs. She wasn't supposed to be even thinking about Vic's boobs, but since the shower incident, she couldn't stop.

Nice, round, caramel colored even with dark centers. Each nipple pert and made for tasting. A perfect mouthful. Thinking about her friend's boobs was completely inappropriate.

So was thinking about the chief's cock. Long, pink, leaking . . .

It was their fault really. Not hers at all.

You see it all started in the women's locker room. Maya was finishing her post-shift shower when she heard a noise.

She peeked into the rarely used single showers and found Vic getting it from Ripley. To clarify, the chief was on his knees with one of Vic's legs over his shoulder, eating her out of all he was worth. That's when she saw Vic's boobs. He had one hand on her ass and was tweaking each nipple in rhythm with her hip tilts. Even as she watched, Vic moaned and bit her hand, head flung back in ecstasy.

She had trouble seeing the chief, except the back of him. His butt was chiseled and fine. The sinews of his legs and glutes stood out, light against Vic's skin. He must have liked what he was doing because he didn't stop as soon as Vic came. Like a man who knew what a woman needed, and he was making sure she got it all. Ripley must have been a giver because she purred as he stood. Maya only got a glimpse to see his dick didn't have a turtleneck and was long and firm before Vic was welcoming him into that pussy he just been eating.

Ripley kept her pressed against the shower tiles and started giving her the cum gun. She seemed to enjoy it based on the noises she kept making. Her face was pinched with pleasure, tightening more when Ripley put his mouth on her bouncing tits. As he moved faster, Maya followed his left hand working its way down his body before settling between their two bodies. He had to be playing with Vic's clit, working the hood with his fingers, the same way Maya snuck her own hand between her legs.

Maya slowly retreated into a bathroom stall, now so hot and bothered that she couldn't stop herself. She needed to come now. So badly that she had to tear herself away from watching Vic and the chief reach their climaxes together. She shoved her fist in her mouth, and heard Vic's muffled shriek - once and then a few minutes again later before a masculine groan.

Her curiosity got got the better of her and she poked her eyes and nose out of the edge of the door. They were laying on the floor, with Vic riding him, his back arched, obviously having given Vic a belly full of hot gizz.

They must have been doing this together regularly because they went back in the shower and turned it back on. Despite their recent fulfillment, they started making out again the shower. He soaped his hands spreading the suds across her chest and between her legs. Vic must have felt the same since she was stroking his cock with her soapy hands, Maya got hot again watching him lengthen again.

Now Maya really wanted to see if he was going to go for another bout, but Vic playfully pushed him away. He was chuckling low and sultry into her neck.

"Shh," he somehow managed to towel off enough to get back in his uniform. Maya ducked back in the bathroom stall and waited for him to sneak out.

When she heard Vic enter the bathroom, Maya stepped out of the stall. Vic's hair was up and she was flushed, wrapped in a towel. She froze when Maya raised her eyebrows.

"Maya," Vic sounded worried and slightly breathless.

"Hey, Vic," Maya examined Vic's shoulders and upper slopes of her chest, there were clear beard burn marks. "Have a good shower?"

"It was . . . fine." Vic was swallowing hard.

"Oh, because it sounded like it was good. Ripley seems to have some skills," Maya advanced on Vic and ran a finger down her chest. "He did get you ready again." Maya gently tugged on the towel and opened it up.

There were those boobs, glistening with mostly damp tips. When Vic didn't move, but took a deep breath, Maya leaned forward to gently flick a tip with her tongue. "Does he do that?" Vic nodded slowly and Maya did it again, letting go of her own towel. Vic let her maneuver her onto the bench, straddling it. Maya took that as invitation enough to start suckling on her Vic's perfect nipples in earnest.

"Maya," Vic tangled her fingers in her friends hair.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ripley or Jack. We're friends." Maya set her hand on Vic's crotch, circling her wet clit. "What a naughty boy, he primed you but didn't follow through." She carefully inserted her fingers inside Vic's folds, opening her labia and carefully pumping her. "Good thing that I'm such a good friend. Andy likes it too. When she needs something, my door is always open."

"Maya, I-" Vic reached out and twisted one of Mayas nipples. Heat flooded Maya again.

"It's okay that you're straight, I'm helping you scratch an itch because you were such a good girl to let me watch you and the chief." Maya went back to licking Vic's pebbled nipples, trying to see if she could get those same sounds out of Vic that Ripley had. Vic was panting hard but hadn't come yet.

"Lay back," Maya instructed. Vic obeyed, opening up her legs and Maya went down on Vic's neatly trimmed thatch. She made sure to rub her clit a few times first which elicited more gasps from Vic. Maya made her fingers a V to spread the outer lips wide before sliding her tongue across her channel. "I can taste him on you." She ran her tongue across Vic's wet hole, lapping at the faint taste of salt mixed in Vic's own moisture. "Bet you'd like it if both of us took turns on you wet puss, or do you want him to eat us both out? Maybe let him take turns fucking us both." Maya used her free hand to fiddle with her own clit.

That worked on Vic because she came against Maya's mouth. Maya patiently waited for Vic to regain her senses. How would Vic respond?

Better than she expected. Vic set her hand on Maya's at Maya's crotch and joined their fingers. "One good turn deserves another." Vic's mouth on her breasts was unskilled but within minutes her enthusiasm brought Maya off too.

* * *

Very quickly Maya figured out that this was a very regular thing Vic was doing with Ripley. The next time Vic started with the water on and let him take her from behind, affording Maya a view of both of their faces as they came and the way Ripley's long fingers tugged and teased Vic's nipples. They were both very into it and when Maya thought she couldn't get more turned on, she was fairly certain that Vic knew she was watching since she swore Vic winked at her. Worse Vic led Ripley onto the benches right next to the stall and proceeded to play 69 with him.

Ripley continued not to disappoint because after Vic swallowed, he spent several minutes licking her tits and fingering her, alternating with furtive whispers and dirty smiles. She sent him away again before he brought her off again.

Maya knew she was a dirty voyeur but finger fucking herself while watching them was almost the highlight of her day.

Almost the highlight.

Unfortunately for Jack, the highlight of the day was when Ripley left and Vic immediately opened her towel, offering her chest to Maya. This time they made out, Maya learning the curves of Vic's mouth as she too tugged on Vic's sensitive nipples. Vic's lips were both spicy and salty, something Maya now associated with the chief. More masculine than Vic's taste, which was sweeter and lighter. When Maya mouthed her peaks, Vic didn't resist in the slightest and instead whispered, "Good at this." She raised her breasts higher, giving Maya more access, letting Maya's hands wander between her thighs and start plucking the bundle of nerves that made Vic vibrate.

"He does this to you alot, doesn't he?" Maya got her index and middle finger between Vic's thighs and levered them inside, stimulating the g-spot. "I bet you like it. Does he take his time? It looks like he does. Do you call the shots or does he?"

At this point Vic was thrusting her hips against Maya's hand, eyes partially closed. "His one eyed snake must feel so good in your hole, you're always covered in his cream. When he has time, he probably does it to you so much you can't walk. He's got to have tried your pump hole too." Vic's hips jerked against her hands and she came loudly. As she had seen Ripley do, Maya bent forward and licked out the remains of Vic's wetness. "Need to send you back to him soaked. Let him see what a naughty girl you've been."

Vic sat back up and pushed Maya down on the bench. "I'm not the only one wet." It was clear she wasn't the only one that had been thinking of this because Vic used her mouth to tune Maya's radio dials while diddling her clit with one thumb. Just as Maya was about to come, Vic pressed on finger into Maya's back door which broke her.

"I am definitely not telling Jack about that." Maya mumbled to the amused eyes of her friend.

* * *

The third time Maya watched, she couldn't help but admire Ripley's fine form. He used his magic wand to perfection on Vic. Maya as infinitely jealous of Vic as he used this stick to bring Vic off 3 times. They hadn't turned on the water this time so Maya could actually visualize the moisture pooling between their thighs. He had to know the perfect amount of pressure to use because Vic wasn't even trying to hide her whimpers anymore.

The room smelled like whatever his spicy musk and Vic's wet sex. He must have had to leave because he didn't hang out to elevate Vic's day. He gave her a quick deep kiss before grabbing up his clothes.

That didn't stop Vic who completely skipped the towel and stepped up naked to the bench. Maya, already having come once while watching, met her eagerly, feasting on Vic's ripe berries. She had been playing with one ruched peak when she felt Vic stiffen under her mouth. She glanced up and Vic's eyes were shining.

Then she felt hands on the skin of her back. Maya snapped her head back and Ripley was behind her, erection stiff and blue eyes flashing. He wasn't angry, he was aroused. Her eyes were drawn to that prick. Perfect and pink, that rod that Vic found so addicting.

This was Maya's dream come true. Caught between the perfect boobs and the perfect dick. A shiver of awareness overtook Maya, she could smell both of them, and soon she'd almost certainly share their scent, inside and out. Her eyes got rounder as Ripley pulled out a rubber to sheathe himself. He sat down on the bench, directly behind her, and set his hands on her hips. Their blue eyes met and she nodded her permission. He glanced to Vic who had an ear to ear grin. He lifted Maya up over him and sheathed himself in her quim.

Ripley laid his head on her shoulder and whispered, "As you were, Bishop." He guided her hand with his over to Vic's wet center. Maya obediently leaned forward to apply suction to Vic's nipples as Ripley began to gently move inside her at the same time that he and she pleasured Vic.

One look at the triumph in Vic's face made Maya wonder who seduced whom.

And then none of them were thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> That was supposed to be naughty and hair curling. 
> 
> So I'm thinking of adding a sequel now that the seduction is over and Ripley joined in. What do you think?


End file.
